La liberté est une notion inaccessible à celui qui l'abandonne
by Scriboulette
Summary: Et si le gouvernement avait mis le nez dans les affaires des chasseurs, et si les loups n'étaient plus qu'une race à sagement museler par les humains en attendant de leur trouver une utilité. [Post Saison 3A]


_Bonjour mes louloups!_

 _Je vous retrouve pour un second OS, celui-ci n'est pas franchement fluffy en revanche. Loin de là..._

 _Une fois de plus, c'est ma merveilleuse et extraordinaire Sham qui a corrigé ce texte._

 _Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **La liberté est une notion inaccessible à celui qui l'abandonne**

* * *

Il courait, il courait à en perdre haleine et ils n'auraient pas dû réussir à le rattraper de cette manière. Bien sûr, il aurait pu les semer, là, mais s'il le faisait, il n'imaginait pas l'ampleur des conséquences. Il entendait les chiens de chasse aboyer un peu plus loin. Pourquoi le pourchassaient-ils ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait la forêt mieux que personne. Mais soudain, il se sentit plaqué contre un arbre. Ils avaient probablement un émissaire avec eux. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient si rapides. Merde ! Ses poursuivants arrivèrent bientôt à son niveau et il ne pouvait plus bouger d'une once. L'un d'eux s'approcha très près de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il exhalait d'une joie malsaine, il la sentait suinter de tous ses pores, il en aurait vomi s'il avait eu le contrôle de son corps.

_ Mais quel beau spécimen avons-nous là ! s'exclama l'homme avant de lécher sa joue.

Dégueulasse.

_ Rien ne sert de courir mon mignon, nous avons déjà attrapé le reste de ta meute, continua son assaillant.

Il commençait à comprendre. Son interlocuteur, lui, se mit à frissonner de plaisir contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'humer l'air pour savoir vers quoi avaient dérivé les pensées de l'humain en face de lui.

_ Je m'imagine déjà ce que je ferai de toi.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? cria une voix qu'il connaissait.

Les quatre agents et l'émissaire se figèrent. Ils se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu et il put les voir pâlir un à un. Il était là. Toujours à point nommé. A croire qu'il avait implanté un GPS dans son corps. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

_ J'attends ! tonna le nouvel arrivant.

L'un des agents (non celui qui était à moitié sur sa personne) se racla la gorge avant de répondre à la question précédente.

_ Nous... nous avons attrapé un renégat, émissaire-général, indiqua-t-il.

_ Vous m'en direz tant, émissaire-caporal ! Avez-vous vérifié le matricule de ce loup avant de l'interpeller ?

Oh ! Visiblement, il avait décidé de jouer avec eux tel un chat avec une souris. Il baissa son regard pour ne pas rire parce qu'autrement c'est vers lui que sa colère s'abattrait ensuite. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas maintenant.

_ Je... non, il s'est enfui quand nous l'avons trouvé plus tôt.

Il redressa la tête soudain en colère. Bien sûr qu'il s'était enfui ! Ils avaient lancé leurs chiens sur lui à peine l'avaient-ils vu au détour d'un arbre. Ce mensonge par omission était irritant. Comme si ça situation n'était pas assez merdique depuis treize ans.

_ Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ? interrogea le gradé se fichant allègrement des justifications des subalternes en face de lui.

L'homme encore devant lui passa son bracelet sur sa nuque en tremblant. Il devait probablement prier pour que ce soit bien un loup de la meute rebelle qu'ils venaient de capturer. Mais sa respiration se coupa quand il entendit le son distinctif qui indiquait que ce loup avait été marqué. Il avait un propriétaire.

_ Derek Hale. Age trente-huit ans. Identifiant 102458075996. Race Garou de type Loup. Propriétaire, émissaire-général, Genim Stilinski, lut d'une voix chevrotante l'agent.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Stiles, je déteste entendre ce nom dans la bouche des autres, surtout dans celle des abrutis dans votre genre.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolés émi...

_ Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses pitoyables. Vous avez négligé votre travail. Et vous connaissez les conséquences d'une telle négligence. Je ferai un rapport à votre supérieur. Priez pour que ce ne soit pas moi qui me charge de la peine.

Il sentit les divers sentiments d'effroi, de malaise ou de honte qui traversèrent les agents gouvernementaux présents. Il savait exactement pourquoi ils se sentaient si mal. Les loups matriculés étaient considérés comme des propriétés privées. Et comme toute propriété, si celle-ci était violée, les conséquences pouvaient être lourdes. Il n'était pas rare que les propriétaires aient recours à des procès. Et une chose était sûre, il était de notoriété publique que le premier à toucher le loup de Stiles serait un homme mort.

Stiles s'était approché de Derek et l'agent qui avait eu l'audace de le lécher s'était détaché de lui plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le penser. Son propriétaire avait regardé sa joue d'un œil critique avant de passer un doigt sur la bave encore humide. L'émissaire se tourna vers l'agent alors qu'il regardait encore intensément son doigt.

_ C'est vraiment un beau spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il relevait les yeux de son index souillé.

Oh. Merde.

Stiles allait recommencer. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs. L'homme à côté d'eux avait senti le piège, car il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_ Allez, soyons honnête, ce mec est juste trop bandant. Déjà quatorze ans auparavant quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il était sexy, mais là... l'âge ne fait que l'embellir. Tu l'imaginais, étendu dans ton lit, nu, à ta merci, le regard chevrotant et cette jolie marque que tu lui aurais faite au visage, juste, parce qu'il se débattait un peu trop. Tu l'aurais soumis, tu l'aurais fait crier, pleurer, parce que, putain, c'est tellement jouissif de dominer un sourwolf dans son genre.

Derek avait grimacé. Il détestait quand Stiles faisait un tour dans la tête des gens qui avaient des idées malsaines sur sa personne, aussi fugace soit-il. Il n'aimait pas savoir ce que ces êtres dégénérés rêvaient de lui faire. L'agent, lui, les regardait tour à tour, hagard. Est-ce qu'il espérait que le loup lui vienne en aide ? Certainement pas ! Il avait regretté la fois où il avait tenté d'intervenir parce qu'il trouvait que la réaction de Stiles était disproportionnée. Alors non, même si le spectacle serait peu ragoûtant, il laisserait son propriétaire faire comme bon lui semblait. Il détourna simplement les yeux quand il sentit la magie de Stiles crépiter dans l'air, ne souhaitant pas voir ce qu'il ferait à cet humain. Il entendit un gémissement bref, le bruit mouillé de la chair déchirée et des os broyés alors qu'une giclure de sang tombait à ses pieds. Puis, des pleurs difformes.

_ Allez Derek, on rentre.

Par commodité, Stiles vivait chez Derek. Enfin... ça c'est ce que l'émissaire disait, mais il savait que c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek change quoi que ce soit de ses habitudes. Quand il s'échoua sur le canapé, il soupira en gémissant de bien-être.

_ Enfin posé. J'ai cru que j'allais tous les tuer, m'empêcher de me reposer dès mon retour.

_ Stiles, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

_ Tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des prétextes, ils m'y enverront de toute manière.

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. La dernière fois que Stiles avait agi de cette manière, ils l'avaient envoyé pour une mission d'infiltration qui avait duré six mois. Là, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose alors, peut-être qu'ils le laisseraient en paix. Mais pour combien de temps ?

_ Prends-moi comme partenaire, tu sais que je suis bon.

Stiles soupira avant de se redresser sur le canapé.

_ Hors de question. On en a déjà discuté cent fois Derek. Ils t'ont pris ta liberté. C'est moche. Le gouvernement est une pute. On le sait tous. Et ça, c'est le prix à payer pour que ta vie ne soit pas trop chamboulée. Je dois travailler pour eux pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille, tu le sais.

_ Tu n'avais pas à sacrifier ta vie comme tu l'as fait ! s'énerva le loup.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai eu à le faire Derek ! Vous étiez ma meute ! Je devais faire tout ce qui était possible, putain ! On a pas réussi à en sauver la moitié ! Lydia a été vendue dans des enchères de gosses de riches plus malsains les uns que les autres. Elle en est morte ! Leur perversité n'avait pas de limite. Tu voulais ça aussi ?

Cet argument n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais Derek sentait la fatigue de Stiles alors, il ne lui indiqua pas que c'était justement le fait qu'il disparaisse qui ferait de lui une nouvelle mise à prix. Il ne tenait pas à énerver l'émissaire à ce point. Le sujet Lydia était très sensible, comme tout ce qui s'en rapportait. De près ou de loin.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Mais rester cloîtré à Beacon Hills alors que tu risques sans cesse ta vie me rend malade.

_ C'était toi ou moi Derek ! Et j'ai négocié sec pour que ce ne soit pas toi ET moi ! Le gouvernement ne nous aurait jamais laissés vivre une petite vie tranquille, réveille-toi !

_ Tu aurais dû m'y envoyer, tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder risquer ta vie à chaque fois sans broncher.

_ Stop ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi. Je vais... je vais aller dormir. Tu n'as qu'à, je sais pas, rejoindre ta petite amie ou ce que tu veux.

Derek aurait voulu protester, mais il savait que s'il tentait trop sa chance il finirait par se brûler. Évidemment, il était reconnaissant envers Stiles pour tout ça. Il savait aussi qu'avoir perdu Scott en mission cinq ans auparavant, avait brisé quelque chose chez l'émissaire de manière définitive. La meute était perdue. Comme Stiles lui répétait souvent « C'est toi et moi, maintenant ». Alors, ne pouvait-il pas juste comprendre que ses absences répétées le tuaient ? Stiles était sont dernier lien avec son ancienne vie. Il avait fait de lui sa famille. Son ancre. Mais quand votre ancre se barre à l'autre bout de la planète en vous demandant de ne pas trop foutre le boxon dans la maison pendant son absence, c'est dur. Ses sous-entendus l'étaient encore plus. Surtout lorsqu'il était là. Avec lui. Et qu'il lui demandait de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, alors qu'il pouvait entendre le cœur de l'humain pleurer.

Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à l'humain de lui sourire gentiment quand il voyait une fille sortir de sa chambre alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller il ne savait où et de revenir recouvert d'odeurs qui lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Toujours après qu'il l'eut surpris dans les bras d'une quelconque femelle d'ailleurs. Un jour, de colère, il avait ramené un homme. Peut-être pour lui faire comprendre. Peut-être par vengeance. Mais en y réfléchissant, surtout pour lui placarder « Putain je te veux, je n'aime pas que les femmes » ! Mais l'émissaire s'était contenté d'un regard noir. L'air avait crépité autour d'eux et il était parti en claquant la porte. Il ne l'avait pas revu pendant un mois, il avait été appelé en mission juste après, ou avant, il ne savait pas. Stiles n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui. Pourtant, le loup savait, sentait que son émissaire n'attendait que ça. Il ne comprenait pas.

Alors qu'il voyait son humain disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il se dit qu'il en avait marre d'attendre que les choses évoluent entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Pas alors que Stiles s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure dans cette noirceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était amené à faire pendant ses missions, l'émissaire n'en parlait jamais, mais plus le temps passait et plus il s'éloignait de l'adolescent hyperactif et insouciant qu'il avait connu.

Plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir longuement réfléchi à la manière d'aborder les choses, il avait convenu avec lui-même que la stratégie c'était le truc de Stiles, pas le sien. Il était donc rentré dans la chambre de l'humain et l'avait regardé dormir un moment. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Quelque part, il le trouvait encore plus beau. Le petit gringalet avait bien grandi. Qui aurait pu dire que ce serait lui qui aurait la position d'alpha aujourd'hui ? Comme quoi, loup, humain, tout ça était bien surfait. Ils s'étaient pourtant organisés pour conserver un maximum de membres de leur meute. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir des humains dans son entourage.

Melissa avait pris son fils, Allison Isaac, Danny Ethan, Lydia, c'était sa mère qui s'en était chargé. Peter, lui, n'avait pas vraiment eu une chance de pouvoir avoir un propriétaire. En vue des rapports des chasseurs, il avait directement fini dans un laboratoire. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si son oncle était en vie ou non. Les choses ont commencé à franchement dégénérer quand ils ont fait passer une loi interdisant la passation de propriété. Envoyant directement les êtres surnaturels dans des enchères pour les vendre au plus offrant. Juste une manière de récupérer un maximum d'argent. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment à ce moment. Cette loi n'était que la neige ajoutée à la boule en train de dégringoler.

C'était quand on leur avait imposé de rendre des services à l'Etat que tout avait réellement commencé. Isaac avait tout de suite été emmené comme reproducteur pour enfler les rangs de soldats loups. Un truc dans ses gènes très intéressant. Allison l'avait récupéré très épuisé et dans un état catastrophique au bout de deux ans. Il était devenu fou, ils avaient décidé de l'euthanasier. Derek aurait dû subir le même sort que le garçon.

Ethan et Scott étaient devenus des agents infiltrés et quand la question s'était posée pour Derek, Stiles était intervenu en leur révélant sa disposition au druidisme. Stiles étant humain, ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de le savoir et les émissaires étaient tous rattachés à une meute. Ils avaient déjà Alan, ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés une seule seconde que l'adolescent chiant qui les suivait partout avait un réel intérêt. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à lui éviter toute forme de servitude. Mais à quel prix ?

Plus tard, six ans avant que Scott ne meure en mission, les parents de Lydia étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et la jeune banshee avait été vendue comme du bétail. Stiles en était malade. Le loup n'avait pas pu l'approcher pendant trois ans. L'émissaire était dans un état proche de la folie et malgré tout, il continuait les missions. C'était à pleurer.

_ Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

Stiles l'avait sorti de ses noirs souvenirs et il le regardait, les yeux interrogatifs. Il n'était pas en colère d'être réveillé. Juste inquiet.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar ? se moqua gentiment l'émissaire.

Il se décala tout de même dans son lit pour laisser de la place au loup comme on pouvait le faire avec un enfant. Il tapota le matelas après avoir ouvert la couverture. Toujours son petit sourire taquin accroché au visage. Derek grogna légèrement, mais s'installa tout de même. Il était heureux à cet instant pour plusieurs raisons. La première, Stiles n'était plus en colère. La deuxième, il avait été sarcastique, ce qui lui arrivait rarement maintenant. La troisième, il n'avait même plus à trouver d'excuse pour être contre lui. Il était bien là. Il s'approcha encore plus de l'humain qui l'observait encore et déposa ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Mais quand il voulut recommencer parce qu'un goût de trop peu s'était installé dans sa bouche, l'émissaire s'était éloigné.

_ Que fais-tu Derek ? Si tu es en manque, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le loup soupira.

_ Ce que tu peux être vexant.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu te décides.

_ C'est ! Je ne voulais pas que... je ne veux pas te priver de ta liberté Derek. C'était à toi de décider. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme tous ces pépères pervers qui profitent trop de la situation.

Le loup trouvait ça terriblement touchant et tellement Stiles. L'humain se rendrait-il compte un jour qu'il avait tout d'un héros, avec ou sans disposition pour le druidisme ? Pour dire vrai, ça a toujours été Stiles le pilier de la meute. Il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour être un pépère pervers, rétorqua le loup amusé mais attendri.

Il attrapa sa tête et lui donna un long baiser. Pas un de ces baisers qui vous donnent envie de sauter sur l'autre la seconde suivante. Non, celui avec lequel vous avez envie d'inscrire l'étendu de vos sentiments à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre. Celui qui vous fait chavirer le cœur et qui vous fait verser une larme de bonheur, parce que, c'est bon d'être aimé en retour. C'est bon de ne plus être un faire-valoir. Un prisonnier d'Etat. Un solitaire. Un enfant abandonné. Cela avait dû fonctionner parce que l'émissaire pleurait maintenant dans ses bras, mais il savait que l'humain évacuait, il en avait besoin. Il était content, quelque part, d'avoir réussi à briser cette armure dans laquelle il s'enfermait.

_ Je t'aimais avant même que toute cette merde n'arrive, tu sais, lui confia Stiles entre deux sanglots.

_ Moi aussi Stiles, moi aussi.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'homme était arrivé dans le chalet. Il tapa ses chaussures recouvertes de neige contre le paillasson avant de déboutonner le lourd manteau dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé. Le foyer grondait encore et la chaleur était étouffante à l'intérieur, habillé de cette manière. Il se débarrassa de toutes les couches superflues avant de se diriger d'un pas volontaire vers la petite table dans un coin de l'espace salon. Son rendez-vous ne tarderait pas. Il s'assit sur le tabouret en bois avant de saisir la petite radio devant lui. Il commença à la régler pour trouver une fréquence, mais l'exercice s'avéra difficile.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek s'était redressé dans son lit. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heure neuf du matin. Il avait entendu le moteur distinctif de la voiture de Stiles. Il avait cru l'avoir rêvé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Deux ans et quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Demain, ou aujourd'hui, tout dépendait comment on se plaçait, il aurait dû partir aux enchères. Six mois auparavant, on lui avait annoncé que Stiles ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était mort. Ils avaient respecté la durée légale de deuil avant de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Pour quinze ans de vie commune c'est tout ce qu'on lui accordait, six mois. Quelle foutaise !

Chris lui avait rendu visite pendant cette période. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit : « Derek, ne fais pas le con. C'est de Stiles dont nous parlons, il a été signalé mort parce que ça fait huit mois que c'est silence radio, mais en réalité, nous n'en savons rien. Il pourrait bien revenir. » Oui, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à rentrer dans la résistance. Et probablement qu'il aurait fini par s'y rendre aujourd'hui. Pour se battre, pour sauver le peu de choses qui lui restait. Pour lutter contre ce système tyrannique. Pour que la mort de Stiles ne soit pas vaine. De toute manière, s'il était rentré après la nouvelle vente, il n'aurait pas pu le sauver une seconde fois. Alors, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais il avait confiance en Stiles. Il avait le don pour rentrer juste avant que ça ne sente le roussi pour eux.

Il entendait désormais les pas de son homme avancer peu à peu vers l'entrée. Il avait bondi hors du lit et l'attendait maintenant derrière la porte. Il entendit la clé buter une fois puis deux contre le metal de la serrure avant de s'insérer à l'intérieur. L'émissaire était épuisé, il sentait sa fatigue au travers du rempart les séparant encore. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert que Derek l'avait attrapé à l'intérieur, refermé la porte et l'avait plaqué contre lui pour plonger son nez dans son cou. Son ancre était de retour.

_ Derek. Lâche-moi. Je pues. Je dois prendre une douche.

_ Deux ans et demi...

_ Deux ans et quatre mois.

_ Joue pas sur les mots, putain, je me suis tellement inquiété.

Stiles passa sa main sur son épaule, la remonta le long de son cou, effleura sa nuque et plongea dans ses cheveux. Il en avait frisonné. L'humain lui avait tellement manqué. Tellement.

_ C'était une mission d'infiltration Derek, je ne pouvais pas prendre mon téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de femme et enfants.

_ Tu es général de ta section, tu diriges un groupe d'émissaires très bien entraînés, alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'on envoie là-bas ?

_ Parce que je suis le meilleur.

_ Je les emmerde ! D'autres auraient pu le faire.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu les connais...

_ Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre, ou si... ta voix m'a manqué.

_ Il faudrait savoir, se moqua l'émissaire.

Derek n'avait plus envie de parler, il avait saisi le corps ferme contre lui et l'avait emmené jusqu'au canapé. Que cet homme lui avait manqué. Il n'arrêtait pas de sentir son odeur. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. D'être rassuré. De s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'il était bien présent. Là. Avec lui. Il s'était assis, l'émissaire à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il avait presque déchiré les vêtements à disposition, laissant Stiles torse nu. L'autre avait ri devant « tant d'enthousiasme ». Ses mains étaient parties à la conquête de ce corps. Ce corps si musclé, qui ressemblait si peu à celui qu'il avait vu, quinze ans auparavant.

Il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'abdomen et le flanc dans une diagonale imparfaite. Elle était longue et épaisse, mais pas si boursoufflée qu'elle aurait dû. Quand il passa la pulpe de ses doigts dessus, il vit le corps devant lui tressauter. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Même dans la pièce seulement éclairée par les astres, il pouvait voir les yeux de Stiles briller, ils brillaient de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

L'émissaire s'était penché sur lui et l'avait embrassé, sa main contre sa mâchoire. Il retraçait le triskel dans son dos alors qu'il se donnait toujours dans ce baiser. Il l'avait repoussé contre le canapé et s'était levé de ses genoux. Stiles saisit le bas de son pyjama et tira dessus pour dévoiler le début d'érection du loup. Il agenouilla au sol pour la prendre en main avant de souffler dessus. Derek avait tressailli à ce contact, un frisson lui avait parcouru le corps à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait que l'émissaire le prenne soudainement en bouche sans autre forme de procès. Il accrocha à l'accoudoir à côté de lui et lâcha un râle de plaisir sous la surprise. L'humain gémit et il se liquéfia instantanément sous la sensation de vibration contre sa queue. Il n'était plus que gémissements alors que cette bouche chaude allait et venait sur toute la longueur. Stiles avait, depuis un moment déjà fourré quelques doigts dans sa bouche et alors qu'il était à un point insoutenable de plaisir, Stiles relâcha sa prise pour insérer un doigt humide en lui. Il avait glapi. Stiles avait trouvé sa prostate du premier coup. Est-ce que ce mec avait un radar en toutes circonstances ?

Ses pensées s'évanouirent quand Stiles frappa une deuxième fois sa glande. Il s'en balançait de toute manière. Le druide le préparait doucement, trop doucement à son goût. A un point tel qu'il avait attrapé l'homme, l'avait épinglé contre le canapé et s'était empalé lui-même sur l'érection de Stiles. Grave erreur. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait fait quoi que ce soit de son corps et visiblement ce dernier se rappelait à lui au moment où il en avait le moins envie. Il grimaça en secouant la tête dans un espoir vain de faire partir la douleur.

Stiles, lui, avait posé sa main contre sa joue en lui soufflant un « chuuuuut », lentement la douleur défluait. L'émissaire se servait tellement de ses capacités pour des fins offensives qu'il en avait presque oublié le b.a.-ba de son métier. Le loup se sentait mieux, sa respiration redevenait normale et bientôt, il commença de lui-même des mouvements de va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva la tête dans les coussins du canapé, un pénis engainé au fond de son cul qui le prenait si fort et si adroitement qu'il serait incapable de vous dire comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était bien, ce moment était parfait, le plaisir lui brûlait les veines et il ne retenait plus rien de ses cris ou de ses gémissements. Stiles était trop doué pour sa santé mentale. Tous ses neurones avaient été mis au placard. Il ne faisait que quémander pour plus, plus loin, plus vite, plus fort. Ce que l'émissaire semblait accepter avec grand plaisir. Il sentait les dents de l'humain le mordre par intermittence. Il adorait ça. Il voulait se perdre dans ces moments. Oublier pour toujours l'épée de Damoclès qu'ils avaient au-dessus de la tête et se repaître de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il le sentit s'allonger sur lui pour lui mordiller l'oreille, ce qui le fit frisonner davantage.

_ J'aime te voir comme ça, abandonné entre mes bras.

Il gémit d'allégresse quand il comprit enfin les mots soufflés à celle-ci et reposa sa tête lourdement sur le coussin devant lui. Il l'entendit rire alors qu'il reprenait un rythme plus soutenu. Il le sentait monter, le plaisir. Prendre de l'ampleur peu à peu dans son corps et dans sa tête. L'orgasme le frappa quand Stiles lui mordit la nuque. Le sentiment d'appartenance avait été si intense qu'il était venu dans l'instant. Et l'émissaire le savait. Il savait que le mordre à cet endroit lui faisait perdre toute contenance. Il comprit que son homme l'avait fait parce que lui-même allait venir quand il s'aperçut que les mouvements s'étaient arrêtés au moment où les vagues de plaisir s'amoindrissaient. Stiles avait posé la tête entre ses omoplates en lui soufflant un « je t'aime aussi » avant de l'entraîner prendre une douche. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu lui avoir dit l'aimer pendant l'acte.

Ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour sous la douche. Le dos contre le carrelage froid qui se réchauffait lentement, Derek l'avait accueilli pour un second corps à corps.

Et une troisième fois dans le lit. Quand Derek avait soufflé un « encore ? » fatigué et étonné, à la limite de l'apitoiement, Stiles avait ri en lui disant d'assumer. Mais cette fois, ce fut l'émissaire qui lui laissa carte blanche. Il avait vite arrêté de se plaindre.

C'est haletant entre les draps que Derek avait regardé l'émissaire se redresser sur son coude pour observer son corps alangui.

_ Tu as souhaité partir dans la résistance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Chris et mon père qui me l'ont dit.

_ Seulement si tu ne revenais pas.

_ Derek. Même si je meurs, ne va pas dans la résistance. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es dans le camp ennemi.

_ Justement ! Tu ne crois pas que s'il étaient aussi libérateurs que ce qu'ils veulent faire croire ils n'aideraient pas les meutes en exil à trouver refuge, ou mieux, asile dans les pays Moonline ?

Les pays Moonline, toutes les créatures en rêvaient. On en dénombrait six tout au plus. Peut-être bientôt un septième. Les seuls terres libres où les créatures n'étaient pas traquées et exploitées à des fins quelconques. Malheureusement, les pays comme les Etats-Unis avaient su se calquer sur la Corée du Nord quand ça leur avait été utile. Impossible de sortir, impossible de rentrer. Sauf pour les agents ou les chasseurs. Mais même de cette manière, leurs déplacements étaient millimétrés, justifiés et orchestrés par les hauts-gradés. Autrement dit, une gigantesque prison étendue sur des millions d'hectares. Il préférait encore quand c'était entre eux et les chasseurs, en parfaite intimité.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas, ils se battent ou se cachent de vous.

_ Non. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'aucun de ces camps ne se valent.

_ Je le saurais, si tu me laissais te mordre.

_ Derek. On en a déjà parlé. Pas de morsure, je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes.

Derek ne savait pas comment dire à Stiles qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire à chaque fois qu'ils s'étreignaient. Pas qu'il ne souhaite particulièrement désobéir à l'humain pour pouvoir être à ses côtés en mission, mais c'était instinctif, il avait besoin de le mordre. De le marquer comme sien. En d'autres circonstances, il savait que Stiles aurait accepté, après tout, ça ne l'aurait pas transformé. La morsure dont ils parlaient sans cesse était plus comme la preuve que l'humain était intouchable. Elle lui permettrait de savoir des choses sur l'émissaire. Mais, pour le gouvernement, c'était un motif de plus pour saisir une créature dans ses rangs, ne faisant pas de discernement sur les différents types de morsures, même recensées par les chasseurs. Juste relégués à l'état de chiens enragés pour la plupart. Et quand certains généraux d'armée prenaient en compte le lien particulier qui s'établissait entre ces deux êtres, ce n'était qu'à des fins stratégiques et cruelles. Et celui de Stiles faisait partie de cette catégorie. C'est pourquoi, il avait installé un dispositif sur l'émissaire le prévenant à la minute où cela se produirait. Il savait tout ça. Stiles le lui avait déjà expliqué. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre que tôt ou tard, il n'arriverait plus à se refréner. Stiles s'allongea sur lui en l'étranglant à moitié.

_ Je te préviens mon loup, ne t'avise jamais de le faire aussi tentant soit-il ! Je te tue de mes propres mains si tu le fais et je t'assure que j'y prendrai du plaisir. Un. Immense. Plaisir. Tu M'entends ? cria l'émissaire en resserrant sa prise brièvement contre son cou.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'y serait essayé que cela n'aurait rien changé, mais Stiles était un druide. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour faire mal. Ou pour tuer.

_ Oui... réussit-il à lacher alors que sa gorge était encore douloureusement contrainte par son propriétaire.

Oui. Dans ces moments de colère, Stiles lui rappelait par ses gestes, qu'il n'était rien de plus que la propriété privée d'un être humain. Alors pourquoi Stiles avait-il menti ?

_ Parfait. Je ne peux pas les laisser t'emmener, tu comprends ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'appartiendras jamais à un autre que moi. J'y ai travaillé toute ma vie.

Derek en venait à se demander si Stiles n'était pas bon pour un second tour à Eichen Housse. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il serait vendu au plus offrant.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'appareil grésillait depuis quelques minutes quand il arriva à capter un semblant de voix

_ Ai... le... las... Ai…royal à... kan...Aigle royal à Alaskan. Les carottes marinent depuis deux heures. Aucun poireau trouvé dans le réfrigé à pourvoir d'ici peu. Confirmez Alaskan.

L'homme nota quelques informations sur un bout de papier et prit son appareil à morse pour envoyer un message à son tour.

_ Alaskan à Aigle royal, Confirmation de bonne réception d'informations pour les poireaux et les tomates. Les carottes sont fin prêtes à la dégustation. Bon appétit Aigle royal.

Il lâcha son appareillage pour le remettre dans son sac de voyage avant de se rhabiller pour sortir du chalet. Il avait à faire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Alors que l'orgasme les saisissait tous deux, les mâchoires de Derek s'étaient refermées sur la peau tendre et offerte de Stiles. Ce dernier avait immédiatement dégrisé en se redressant sur ses coudes. Il s'était entièrement relevé surplombant le loup. Ses yeux lançait des éclairs. L'air crépitait férocement et devenait de plus en plus lourd. Tellement lourd que Derek était cloué au lit. Les yeux de Stiles devinrent noir et son visage se déforma à cause de la rage. Derek pouvait dire qu'il avait peur de Stiles et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ressentait cette envie de tuer émaner de lui, terrible et suffocante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cria t-il.

Même si Derek aurait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas pu. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, il avait les poignets et les chevilles maintenus sur le matelas. A l'étage, il entendait déjà les soldats arriver vers eux au pas de courses. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les intrus de leur maison. La pression dans l'air se faisait tellement forte qu'il sentit ses côtes ployer une à une. Il n'arrivait même pas à exprimer sa douleur tant il était contraint par la magie de l'émissaire. Mais il voyait encore distinctement un instrument tranchant se former dans la main de son propriétaire. Une barre de métal, peut-être du fer, mais cela semblait plus lourd. Or, Stiles la tenait d'une manière qui laissait peu de place aux doutes quant à ses attentions. Le druide s'était penché un peu plus sur lui avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

_ Émissaire-général Stilinski veuillez relâcher le sujet 102458075996.

C'était la voix de Chris, Derek la reconnaissait même à travers les sifflements qu'émettaient ses oreilles sous la tension.

_ Je t'avais prévenu mon amour, tu n'appartiendras jamais à personne d'autre que moi. Tu sais ce que je vais faire, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait demandé son amant, les yeux déments.

_ Stiles ! Lâche-le ! C'est un ordre ! cria alors l'ancien chasseur.

Les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le métal froid avait traversé le corps de Derek. Pour en ressortir aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré. Il avait une terrible sensation de déjà-vu et il s'en serait bien passé de celle-là.

Les soldats avaient tous tiré sur Stiles quand ils l'avaient vu bouger parce qu'il retomba lourdement contre son corps. Mais pour lui, c'était trop tard. Il se sentait déjà chavirer. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Stiles se faire emmener par le gouvernement ? Bien sûr que c'était eux qui l'avait rendu complètement fou. Ce n'était pas le premier crime passionnel commis par un humain. Et encore moins le dernier. Chris était arrivé devant lui.

_ Stiles qu'est-ce que tu as fait mon garçon ? Je t'avais dit que j'avais un contact en Finlande pour vous deux.

La Finlande, l'un des premiers pays Moonline, la liberté. Liberté qu'ils avaient abandonnée tous les deux à cause de cet instinct qu'il n'avait su refréner.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'homme avait parcouru en grand nombre de kilomètres grâce à ses chiens, mais il les arrêta en pleine forêt. Il avait senti quelque chose. Quelque chose de sensiblement différent. Il ne serait dire quoi, mais la sensation le dérangeait. Il observa le paysage, il regardait à gauche puis à droite. Reporta son attention sur les chiens. Aucune réaction. Cette sensation ne venait pas de son environnement immédiat. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose aux réfugiés qu'il devait accueillir ? A son contact ? Il ne se sentait tout de même pas rassuré, aussi dans l'instant, décida-t-il de pousser son cri de ralliement. Un cri d'animal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de potentiels ennemis, mais d'un animal qui ne ferait pas partie de la faune finlandaise pour alerter ses alliés, à la fois suffisamment similaire à un animal présent pour ne pas se faire griller, et suffisamment différent pour éveiller l'intérêt de ceux qu'on souhaitait, ingénieux, vraiment. Il sentit une pression contre son dos et se retourna pour faire face à un grand loup noir au yeux bleus.

_ Derek, tu es là, souffla l'homme.

Il défit son sac de son dos et en sortit tout un nécessaire pour s'habiller. Chaudement. Même s'il savait que le loup n'en avait pas besoin, c'était plus fort que lui. Son côté papa poule certainement. Derek reprit forme humaine et enfila les vêtements à disposition avant de saisir l'homme par la taille et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

_ Derek, lâche-moi, on va être en retard pour le rendez-vous. Ils arrivent dans deux jours au port d'Helsinki.

_ Stiles rappelle-moi pourquoi nous devons toujours utiliser les moyens humains quand nous allons chercher de nouveaux réfugiés ?

_ Si jamais des agents rôdent, nous n'éveillons pas les soupçons, grand nigaud.

_ Stiles, nous sommes officiellement morts et actuellement dans un pays Moonline, si nous sommes attaqués, c'est la guerre ! s'exclama Derek.

_ C'est vrai, mais il vaut mieux être les plus discrets possible, tu oublies que Chris et Allison sont toujours là-bas, eux.

Derek soupira.

_ J'abdique, tu as raison.

Stiles déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de lui faire un doux sourire.

_ Je t'aime mon loup. Oh ! Chris m'a signalé que nous allons accueillir une banshee, c'est merveilleux.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui ! Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus. Le gouvernement américain n'a jamais su gérer correctement les banshees. Les reléguant à l'état de créatures autorégénératrices dès le départ, ils les ont toutes tuées de diverses manières. C'est extraordinaire qu'il y ait des survivantes.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Un an plus tôt._

Il se sentait ballotté. Il en avait presque le vertige. Cette sensation ne cessait pas. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'effet de va-et-vient ne l'aidait pas à fixer son regard sur quelque chose.

_ Tu es réveillé ?

Cette voix... Ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage qu'il connaissait. John Stilinski. Puis, au loin, il vit Stiles qui dormait sur un lit presque en face du sien. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais le shérif posa une main sur son abdomen pour l'apaiser. Il n'était pas agressif, inquiet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre alors, Derek décida que dans l'immédiat, rien de dangereux ne risquerait de lui arriver.

_ Calme-toi. Tu ne te dis pas que s'il avait vraiment voulu te tuer, il aurait utilisé la capsule d'aconit que l'on t'a implanté dans le cervelet ? C'était une mise en scène. Tu devais être le premier à y croire. Jusqu'à la toute fin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Stiles savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ton loup ne prenne le dessus sur toi et que tu finisses par le mordre. Or, grâce à Allison, nous savons que les agents gouvernementaux ont découvert sur les sujets marqués comment déceler leur envie de rébellion ou de fuite. Ne demande pas à Stiles de te raconter les détails, on s'y perd facilement dans ce jargon médical. Chris et Stiles avaient trouvé un contact en Finlande depuis quelques semaines quand tu lui as fait part de ton envie de le marquer. Ils ont dû reporter l'évacuation. Ils ont échafaudé un plan minutieux pour que vous puissiez échapper aux griffes du pentagone sans encombre. Et quelque part, ton besoin animal était l'excuse parfaite pour un motif en béton. Désolé fiston, mais comprends que tout cela était nécessaire.

Oh ! Stiles l'aura vraiment protégé de tout jusqu'au bout. Même de lui.

_ Pourquoi dort-il encore ?

_ Chris a dû changer les cartouches de sa brigade contre une substance pouvant simuler la mort, même chez un émissaire, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Stiles. Il se remet, son organisme évacue.

Derek opina en observant Stiles au loin qui dormait profondément. Il avait envie de pleurer. Merde ! Cet homme l'avait délivré de sa prison. Quitte à se faire haïr par la personne qu'il aime. Quelque part, il lui en voulait de s'être joué de lui. Mais il était tellement plus reconnaissant. Il avait vraiment cru que Stiles était devenu fou, qu'il s'était laissé engloutir par ces démons. Il se doutais d'ailleurs qu'il s'était servi de ses souffrances et ses failles pour convaincre le loup de la véracité de la situation. Cet humain était indubitablement un fin stratège.

Tant qu'il fut endormi, il réussit à l'approcher sans problème, mais dès son réveil ce fut une autre paire de manches. Stiles, ne l'avait pas envahi. A aucun moment, que ce soit au début de sa convalescence ou à leur arrivée en Finlande. Il lui en était reconnaissant aussi pour cela. L'émissaire était toujours resté d'humeur égale. Calme et doux. Il avait laissé le loup venir à lui doucement. Il l'avait réapprivoisé. Lui prouvant que non, il n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Pas du tout. Jamais. Et leur quotidien avait repris son cours.

Avec un petit goût en plus.

La liberté.

* * *

 _Et voooiiiiilllllaaaaaa!_

 _Alors? Combien d'entre vous sont comme ma super bêta d'amour on toujours cru en Stiles de manière indéfectible et combien d'entre vous y a crus pendant un moment?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires,_

 _A bientôt_


End file.
